


your cool fingers still beckon me

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Rare Pairings, and sonia "literally a princess" nevermind, featuring: kirumi "i love authority figures" tojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Kirumi used to say she always dreamed of serving royalty. She didn't mean it quite so literally.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tojo Kirumi
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	your cool fingers still beckon me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryUpNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryUpNorth/gifts).



Kirumi would never allow her personal feelings to come between her and her job. Ever. She is a servant, first and foremost, and she prioritizes the desires of her clients above all else. That said, not even Kirumi can control her own dreams. 

Night after night, she finds herself in the grand hall of a manor house. A faceless person stands before her — not faceless, no, but blurred. Kirumi cannot recall their features in the morning, because they are as shapeless and transparent as the wind. This is the person to whom she bows, the person who seizes her shoulders and drags her upright and, a sob in their voice, begs her to stay.

In these worlds, Kirumi’s heart breaks again and again. This agony is also kind of ecstasy, a reassurance that no matter how many times she plays through her ultimate temptation, she will never say yes when her master throws caution and dignity to the wind, sinks to their knees, and tells her they cannot live without her. She loves them a thousand times, and leaves them each time. 

And then Kirumi is summoned to the kingdom of Novoselic, where her reputation precedes her, and she finds herself kneeling for a princess. A princess whose eyes hold every star that has ever graced the night sky, a halo of golden hair spun from pure light, and a lilting voice that turns Kirumi’s name into a song that shatters the invisible glass between master and servant.

Kirumi’s dreams bring her back to the hall, but she recognizes the woman kneeling before her now. Sonia’s face is beautiful in sorrow, tears like diamonds trailing starlight down her cheeks, and the  _ yes _ on Kirumi’s lips is an inevitable betrayal, an inevitable relief.


End file.
